Jamal Mayers
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1996 | career_end = 2013 | draft = 89th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | image = JMayers.jpg | image_size = 230px }} Jamal Mayers (born Jamal David Mayers on October 24, 1974) is a former Canadian professional ice hockey forward. He was a member of the 2013 Stanley Cup-winning Chicago Blackhawks. He also spent time playing for St. Louis Blues, Toronto Maple Leafs, Calgary Flames and the San Jose Sharks. Playing Career Prior to being drafted in the NHL, Jamal was a star player at Western Michigan University from 1992 to 1996. He was drafted 89th overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft and played for the Blues until June 19, 2008 when he was traded to the Maple Leafs in exchange of a 3rd round pick in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft one day before the draft. On January 31, 2010, Jamal was traded along with Matt Stajan, Niklas Hagman and Ian White to the Calgary Flames for Dion Phaneuf, Fredrik Sjostrom and prospect Keith Aulie. Jamal signed with the San Jose Sharks at the end of the season for a one-year contract. On June 20, 2011, Sharks General Manager Doug Wilson announced that Jamal and teammate Scott Nichol would not be re-signed for the 2011-2012 season. On July 1, 2011, he signed with the Chicago Blackhawks to a one-year contract worth $550,000. The Blackhawks re-signed him to a one-year contract worth $600,000 for the 2012–13 season. During the 2011–12 season, Jamal was headbutted by the Minnesota Wild's Nate Prosser during a scrum in front of the net. Nate apologized to him after the game and was given a one game suspension for his actions by the NHL. On June 24, 2013, Jamal won the Stanley Cup as a member of the Chicago Blackhawks when they defeated the Boston Bruins in Game 6 of the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals. This was his first Stanley cup win in his 15 years in the NHL. Even though he did not play in the Stanley Cup Finals, the Blackhawks were successful in petitioning to have his name engraved on the Stanley Cup. On December 13, 2013, Jamal officially announced his retirement from the National Hockey League and is currently an analyst for the NHL Network. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play }} Jamal was a member of the 2007 Canadian IIHF World Championship team that won gold in a 4–2 win against Finland in Moscow. Jamal has played for Canada in the: *2007 World Championships (gold medal) *2008 World Championships (silver medal) Category:1974 births Category:Black Canadian sportspeople Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:Ice hockey players of Black African descent Category:Living people Category:Missouri River Otters players Category:Sportspeople from Toronto Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Western Michigan Broncos men's ice hockey players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players